What are you looking at?
by GoAnime
Summary: Sequel of Germany I'm hot. Romano comes back home because he forgets something to find the stupid potato bastard in bed with his brother. Oh he's not happy. Not at all. RUN GERMANY RUN! Churros churros everywhere. Good for eating and teasing Spain..lemons


**Hey guys! Yea it's me again it's the unoffical"continuation" but official sequel of _Germany~ I'm hot_.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and other things on it by the way. Anywho this is Spamono and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything so please don't shoot me. Credit for the characters and music goes to their creators, I just wrote the story. Please check out my other story _Reaching._ it's a FrUk story and I want to know if it's any good. Also you have to read _Germany~I'm hot_ to completely understand the beginning.**

**If you throw flames I'll use it to cook America's burgers. (Yea that's right bbq at my place with the obnoxious hero) (yea I'm really weird. I can probably pass as Englands little sister) It's YAOI, MAN ON MAN this is your warning if you don't read this stuff please don't read it. Unless you want to started liking it.**

**Anyway ladies and the boys who read this I present to you _What are you looking at? _**

**_Love GoAnime_**

* * *

Bedrock

Young Money

**XXXXXWeeeXXXXX**

I look at my house and stop short. What in hell is the stupid potato eating German man's car doing in my driveway. None the less my side of the drive way. I growl loudly and open my car door and slam it closed. I forget to bring something and when I come back to get it, Feliciano let's the stupid German come over. I stomp to the front door completely ignoring the other person coming out of my car. Scurrying to catch up with me.

" Lovi it's too hot to be moving so fast," a Spanish accent man call out to me. I just scowl at him and search feverishly for my keys in my pockets. Where the fuck are they? I need to beat the crap out of that stupid potato man before he decides to do something to my oh so stupid but innocent little brother. I continue searching and finally found them after what seems like years. "Lovi wait up! Gah it's so dang hot," the Spaniard groans.

" Shut the fuck up Spain or else I'll leave you outside to burn to crisps," I hiss at Spain. He looks surprise for a second and then his face starts to pout.

" Wah Lovi why don't you call me by my name? Especially when where outside?" He cries out to me. He continues to wail and I growl at him.

" Antonio...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I hiss louder. Spain then smiles a smug smile and ignores the second part of my sentence.

" Hmm is Germany visiting little Feli?" Spain asks me.

" God if he is he's going to get a fucking mouthful of swear words in English, and Italian!" I tell him. I finally get the door to open and immediately I know something is off. The only signs of life are Feli and my big fan that we bought a couple years back. It's left on and is on high. Also there are a couple things on the ground. My suspicions starts to grow. I walk into the kitchen cautiously and check into it. The kitchen is spotless. There is no mess or pasta boxes out. Nothing! **NOTHING**!

" Lovi why are you sneaking around in your own house?" The stupid bastard asks me loudly.

"Shhh idioto!" I hiss. Damn it Spain can't you shut up and be quiet. I continue to snoop around the first floor and I find no sign of those two. I grow nervous. I can feel Spain's concentration beginning to disappear. Something in the back of my mind is telling me to go upstairs and check Feli's room. I gulp and creep up the stairs with Spain closely behind trying to be just as quiet. We reach the top of the stair case and we walk down the hallway. I notice that Feli's door is closed. Feli's door is never closed. That idiot is scared of everything so he usually sleep with the door open. I creep to his door and put my hand on the doorknob.

" Lovi aren't you going to knock? It's rude to just barge into someone's room without permission," Spain whispers to me. His hot breath on my neck sending shivers up my spine.

" Screw permission," I angry whisper back. I push open the door and slowly open it. Then I see something that sends shear anger through my blood.

What

The

Hell!

I stare at the sight while I get even more pissed. There in Feliciano's bed, is Feli himself and the motherfucking devil himself. But that's not the worst part. Oh ho ho no. The both are covered by a thin sheet. Clothes were everywhere. You may be thinking that they might be having a siesta but you are so wrong. Feli usually have a siesta at three o'clock on the dot and wake up at four o' clock. It's five fucking thirty!

" CHIGII! Oh hell to the motherfucking no!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Feliciano and the devil both wake up with a jolt and sit up immediately. There faces looking daze for a second until they realize who said that. Pure fear appears on the devil's face. Well good he should be mighty scared right now. " What the hell. Oh hell no. You...YOU...Gahh! YOU" I scream pointing my pointer finger at the evil man. I know that Feli isn't a virgin anymore but still. I lunge towards the devil when I feel strong warm arms wrap themselves around my waist.

" Ah Lovi calm down. Okay mi tomate," Spain says soothingly.

" Calm down. Calm down! How the hell can I calm down when that...that demon stole my brother's innocence!" I spit out, " Do you have any idea how pissed? Outraged? Angered? I am right now? Do you? No! So let me go so that I can make that German man become an offering to the devil!" I yell.

" Vee~ Fratello please calm down. Germany didn't take it...um I gave it to him. And you know I'm not a virgin so I don't know why you're upset," Feli says while slipping out of his bed. He grabs his underwear and slip into it. Then he pulls on a big black tank top that I know for sure that isn't his.

"Ah hell no. Did he slip something into your drink or pasta?" I yell at him.

" No and I already had sex before fratello," Feli whines to me.

" Those were human! You never did it with another country!" I snap at him.

" How come you and big brother Spain can be happy while I have to be miserable and love Luddy from a distance? I thought you want me to be happy. Is loving Ludwig from a distance while I watch you and big brother act all lovey dovey and close together suppose to make me happy?" he asks I can see the tears in his eyes but he fights to let them fall. I can hear the pain in his voice. Flashback of him wailing himself to sleep and him painfully looking at Spain and I rushes through my mind. Gah I hate when he sends me on guilt trips. I begin to relax in Spain's arms and calm down.

" No. That isn't going to make you happy. And I can't have you being depressed on me or else grandpa Rome is going to have my head," I growl the last part.

" So...can Luddy and I...um...ah...date each other?" Feli asks me nervously. So badly I want to scream no but I realize that the idiot really loves the devil. He's usually more preppy and happy (if that's even possible) when the devil is around. I groan and then sigh.

" Fine whatever!" I say. Feliciano squeals and jumps up and down happily, " BUT," he immediately stops. " You demon from hell. If you hurt my baby brother's feelings, body, or mind. Do not and I say DO NOT be surprise when you see men in black take you and beat the bloody shit out of you. I own the mother freaking mafia. THE MOTHER FUCKING MAFIA! And I'll make sure you're dead. So beware...BEWARE!" I hiss loudly at him. I watch him gulp and nod, his body shaking like a leaf. " You better be scared," I growl at him.

" Okay Lovi you don't need to do that to Germany. We do what Germany and little Feli did with each other all the time. Ahh I remember the time when we did it in Austria's piano room," Spain says lightly. I turn my head painfully slow and I give him my best glare from hell. Oh hell no, he just did not say that. Spain looks at me with fear and puts on a nervous smile.

" Toni~ Honey boo," I smile playfully and draw small circles on his chest. He shudders and continues to look at me nervously.

" Yes Lovi dear?" Antonio asks slowly. I continue to smile innocently and I lean into him.

" Why," I whisper.

" Excuse me?" He asks.

" Why the hell did you say that to them!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I kick the bastard hard into the stomach and push him aside. " Gah I swear that someone is going to end up dead. I'm just going to go grab the freaking book and get the hell out of here and you better be downstairs ready to go. Or else I'll leave and you're going to have to find some other way to get back to Spain!" I yell. I stomp out of Feli's room and enter my room. What is wrong with everyone today? I walk to my bookshelf and start searching for the book I've forgotten. As I search for it more, the more I feel guilty about doing that to Antonio.

When I finally find the book, I'm swimming in a deep ocean of guilt. How can I do that to Antonio? It's been a long time since I've done something like that to him. I softly growl at myself and walk downstairs. I reach the last couple of steps to see Feli wearing short shorts, and a white tank top. While the demon wears the black tank top that Feli pulled on earlier and a pair of shorts. What the hell Feliciano, now I'm wondering if you were trying to seduce the demon. But what really catch my attention is Toni waving his hand gentle while his other hand holding his stomach. Did I really kick him that hard? It's been seven minutes since I did. More guilt start to fill me and I shudder. I cast my head low so that none of them can see my eyes and I bite my lip.

" Antonio," my voice comes out as a whisper. Why the hell do I sound so feminine? Man Romano, man the fuck up. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and I gulp again. I slowly stumble to the Spaniard and when I reach him I lightly put my hand to his hand that is holding his stomach. " I'm..i'm" I try to say. Dammit I hate when my pride tries to outweigh my kindness. I bite my lip hard and I try to control my breathing. I let my hand slide behind his back and I let the other one slide behind, follow the first one. I hug him gently, scared that I might hurt him again. "Sorry," I say quietly. I can feel my face heat up some more. I back away from the idiot.

"Lovi you know I forgive," Antonio says. I can hear the smile on his face. I gulp and pout. I turn my head and cross my arms.

" I'll make it up to you. I promise," I say gently. " Feli we're leaving now. If this beast of a man does anything uncomfortable for you. Do no hesitate to call me," I inform Feliciano.

" Okay fratello. I'll...keep that in mind. Bye guys I hope your stomach feels better big brother Toni," Feliciano says. Another wave of guilt slaps me across the face. I start to walk to the front door and I hear Antonio say his goodbye's and shuffles to catch up with me. When he catches up I hear him groan. Can this idiot stop making me feel more guilty!

**SPAIN YAY**

We enter my car and we drive back to Antonio's house in silence. What should I do to make him fully forgive me? I wrack my brain for the answers and an idea pops up in my head. Of course that's one way of begging for forgiveness. As we pass the Spanish border I slow down and park in a bakery parking lot.

" I'll be back I just need to pick up some things," I grumble.

" Okay Lovi but what are you getting?" Antonio pushes.

" None of your freaking business you nosy Spaniard!" I growl to him. The sad truth is that it is his business. I slam the door and speed walk to the bakery. As I enter I see a nice blonde Spanish girl is at the check out. She smiles warmly to me and continues to do whatever she was doing a couple of seconds ago. I walk further in and search for what I need. Where the hell are they? I grumble some more and I finally find them. I take some and walk to the cashier and pay for things.

I walk back to the car and enter it. When I look to the passenger seat I see Antonio sleeping quietly. Good now I don't need to hide the things. I just hope he doesn't wake up from the smell. I start the car and drive to Antonio's house.

By the time I pull into Antonio's driveway it's seven forty one. So I order pizza and I take the things I bought into the house and hide it in the kitchen. I walk back outside and wake up Antonio. " Yo bastard wake up," I mutter.

"Mmm Lovi five more minutes please," Antonio mumbles. Okay, I tried being kind and sweet but my patience is gone.

" Wake up idiot!" I yell loudly. Antonio eyes open with a startle. He quickly sits up then immediately he grimaces. He grabs his stomach and moans. Regret immediately pops up and I grab Antonio's head and stroke his hair. " I'm sorry. Please forgive me," I beg.

"Lovi it's okay you just surprised me," he tries to reassures me. I nod and straighten up.

"Well we're home. I just ordered pizza so it'll be here soon," I tell him. He smiles and gets out of the car. He reaches out his hand and I scowl.

" Please Lovi." I growl again and I slowly reach out for his hand. When my hand is in his, he smiles and comes closer to my body. " Lovi you look absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight," Antonio purrs in my ear. I shiver and lean into his body. He reads my body and we stop walking to the house. He then turns my body and leans gently towards my lips. No I should be the one treating him not the other way around. I try to stop my body but it won't listen to me. Antonio's lips are so close to mine. Our lips are dangerously close when a car honk at us. We stop and I silently thank the person.

" Well it looks like the pizza's here," Toni mumbles under his breath.

" Go inside idiot. I'll pay for the food," I say. He whines for a quick second but I glare at him. He immediately turns around and walk to the house. I turn to the delivery guy and pay him for the food.

I go into the house and turn around to lock the door. Ever since last week break in and rape Spain in his sleep with France. (Just do not ask) I've been locking everything. I walk to the living room, plop the pizza down on the beautiful wood coffee table and open one of the sodas. Where the heck is Antonio?

" Antonio where the hell are you?" I call out in the villa.

"Right here Lovi," Antonio says. I turn to see Antonio change into his home clothes. I sigh and plop myself on the couch and open the box of pizza. The steam from the pizza hits my face and I can't help myself. I inhale deeply the fresh pizza and dive into the first slice. Pizza the food that makes everything better. I let out a happy moan and continue to eat my pizza. I quickly finish the slice and reach for another one. It's been awhile since I've had pizza.

" Antonio what are you waiting for?" I ask. I take a bite and the cheese stretches.

" Oh.. right... pizza," he says. He plops himself beside me and leans forward for a slice of pizza a bright blush on his face.

**AFTER PIZZA...IN THE KITCHEN**

I stick the things that I bought from the bakery into the oven for a quick heat up. After a couple of minutes I take out the snacks and put them on a plate. I cover them in powder sugar and give a happy sigh. There he should forgive me with my little plan. I smile deviously and put on my best casual look. I'm now walking into the lion's den with it's favourite meal.

I walk back out to where Antonio is and I sit myself beside him. He sniffs the air and turns his head to see me eating one.

"Churros!" Antonio squeals, " Thank you! Thank you so much Lovi!" I smile as he wraps his hands around my body. He kisses my cheek and grab a warm, sugar coated churro. He takes a bite and his smile grows big.

" I'm glad you like 'em," I say. I can feel Antonio's eyes on me. I slowly stick the long churro into my mouth and lightly suck on it. I hear Antonio quietly gasp and hold back a moan. With the churro still in my mouth I turn towards him. I put on one of my rare oblivious looks. "Antonio, what are you staring at?" I ask as innocent as I can. I take a bite and after I lick my fingers. I bring the churro to my lips again when my hand is stopped.

" Lovi you shouldn't be teasing people like that," Antonio says to me. His voice soundly dangerous and hungry. I look at him and notice his red cheeks. His bright happy emerald green eyes now dark and burning with lust and desire.

" What do you mean Toni?" I ask sweetly. I cock my head to the side, knowing that my hair is falling in the right places. I watch him gulp and bite his luscious lips. Damn am I good or what? Actually don't answer that I don't want your critique on my sex appeal.

"Mi tomate you missed a spot," Antonio then leans in and licks the side of my lips. He slowly pulls back and I watch him pant quietly to himself.

" Stupid tomato bastard I could have cleaned myself," I say in a cute whinny voice. Yes I did use cute and whinny in the same sentence. I stick out my lower lip and I stare at the Spaniard for a couple more seconds. Antonio bites his lower lip and shudders. I huff and stick the churro that is still my hand into my mouth and swirl it around in a circle. As I slowly eat the churro I make sure that my fingers are nicely coated with cinnamon and sugar. The last of the churro now enters my mouth and chew on it. I swallow and then examine my fingers.

I bring my fingers to my mouth and slowly stick my thumb into my mouth and suck on it noisily. I draw it out and a slick thin saliva comes out along with my finger. I suppress a shiver when I feel my hand being pulled at. I pay more attention to my surroundings to see a very horny Antonio. And when I say horny, I mean **HORNY**. The hand that is holding mine brings my index finger to his soft warm lips while the other brings me closer to his body. I quickly clamp down on my bottom lip when he slides my sugary finger into his hot mouth. I feel his warm slick tongue lick desperately at my fingers. He slowly withdraw my finger and start on my next finger. He does this until he's on my pinky having licked the other ones clean.

He takes out my last finger and slowly brings his mouth to my lips. His hot breath puffs on my skin. He stops inches before my lips and pulls me even closer to his body. When is he going to kiss me already? He traces his fingers slowly up and down my spine sending electric shocks throughout my body. He comes an inch closer but I watch as a mean smirk appears on his face. Before I can understand what he's doing Antonio brings my sensitive curl into his mouth and slowly drags his tongue across the bass to the tip. I feel my body shudder and I try to get even closer to the Latin man's body. Like that's even possible! Growing frustrated I lift myself up and straddle the older man's lap.

" Ah! Antonioo~" I groan. I really shouldn't have done that. Antonio slips my damn stupid curl into his mouth and gently hums. A shock runs straight from my stomach to my lower regions. I grind my erection on his trying to get some friction. " Mnn Antonio stop teasing mee" I cry out. He chuckles, slips the curl out of his mouth, and he leaves traces of kisses down my face. Finally his lips touches mine and I quickly lean into him so that he doesn't escape. Antonio chuckles darkly then swipes his tongue across my lower lip begging for entrance. I open a little bit and he sticks his tongue inside my mouth. We fight for dominance for a couple of seconds but I grow tired and let Antonio have dominance. I let my fingers run through his hair and tug at it gently. He groans into our kiss and we grind on each other, loving the amazing friction on our erections.

We feverishly kiss and I take Antonio's shirt. We momentarily stop kissing and I fully take off the piece of fabric. I let it slip to the floor while Antonio strips me of my button up shirt. Shirtless and hard we rush back into our kiss this time all innocence is gone but the passion is still there. Our teeth clash and we kiss harder. The taste of churros mix in with our saliva fills both of our mouths. That may sound absolutely disgusting but at the same time it's a major turn on. Sounds of moans fill the room and it feels like it's getting hotter. Antonio pulls away making a popping sound with our lips and the only thing that connects us is a thin thread of saliva.

" Mi Lovi, all mine," Antonio says darkly. He attaches himself to my neck and bites it. I let a throaty groan and he sucks on it hard. Oh lovely we have a world meeting tomorrow and everyone will see the dumb hickeys. He does a couple more times (more like six times) and he pulls away and smirk. " There now everyone will no that you're all mine," he triumphs. I growl and quickly lean in to do some damage to his skin.

I greedily suck on some his neck making sure that I suck on parts that will be hard to hide. Antonio moans loudly and I inwardly smirk.

"Mnn Lovi your mouth is so warm," he moans out to me. I pull back when I satisfied and I come off of him. I hear him whine while I pick up my top and put it back on.

" If you want more then it's wise to follow me," I say teasingly. I turn and walk to the stair case and begin to climb. Antonio scrambles to me. I smile tauntingly and hold out my hand. He looks me up and down hungrily and takes my lightly tan hand in his darker one. We ascend up the stairs and I drag him into our bedroom. (Well it's his but I will never admit to saying that it's ours) While Antonio's not paying attention to me completely I turn on my iPod and the song_ Bedrock_ conveniently plays.

Once we're close enough to the bed I roughly push Antonio down onto the bed and slowly sway my hips to the beat. Antonio eyes widen and he wets his lips. The chorus plays and I mouth the words while dipping low. I slip back out of my top and continue to dance for him. I walk a bit closer but far enough so that Antonio can't grab and pull me down. No this is going to be my way of apologizing for earlier. Plus we get to have sex after three weeks on none. I slowly button down my pant and teasingly pretend to pull them down.

I hear Antonio groan as I continue to tease him. Finally I grace him with my pants being off and I slowly dance to him. I crawl on to the moaning Spaniard and lightly trace my fingers across his sun kissed skin until my fingers stops at the top of his pants.

"Senor Carriedo let me help you out of your annoying pants," I whisper into his ear. He groans and I chuckle. That's right, pay back for that licking me all over episode. I slowly undid his button and pulled his zipper down with my teeth.

" Mnn Lovi your such a tease. Just take the god damn pants off. I smirk and swiftly strip him of his pants. He shudders and I see the tent in his boxers. I smile and touch the tip of his penis with my finger. He lets out a choked moan and bucks.

" Ahn ahn ahhn, no bucking allowed. Well yet," I say with a smug on my face. I better pick up the pace before Antonio's animal instincts kick in. I crawl up some more until my erection is above his. I sit on him and slowly grind to the music." Call me Mr. Flinstone, I can make your bed rock," I sing teasingly to him.

" Ahh Lovi! Mhnn your ass feels so nice," he grunts. I pull up off him and he whimpers.

"Don't worry I'm not done with you," I say innocently. I look down at his boxers and slip my fingers under the waistband. In a split second I strip Antonio, and his huge dick springs up, begging for attention. Yes not only is the nice piece of ass mine but also this beautiful dick is. The things that this dick has done to me sends a tremor through my body. Yes I am going to admit Antonio has claimed my ass with this dick and he takes full pride in that. Anyway enough about my perverted thoughts...

I bend down and lean my mouth to his throbbing cock. I gently lick the head causing Antonio to groan loudly. Swirling the head in mouth and when Antonio isn't fully paying attention I take his whole cock into my mouth.

"Ahh Lovi! Mnn," Antonio cries out to me and bucks into my mouth. Being use to it I easily deep throat him and hum taunting. I bob my head up and down earning myself sexy sounds from Antonio. "Mnn Lovi! I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" he tries to warn me. I willingly take all of the cum that shoots up into my mouth. I pull the cock out of my mouth and swallow the cum. I reach to wipe the side of my mouth but Antonio beats me to it. He licks it off.

"Mmm Lovi, I already told you that I forgive you. Now it's your turn," he says lovingly. In exactly one second Antonio flips me onto the bed and he towers over me. The song repeats itself, and Antonio leans down and drags his tongue up my stomach to one of my nipples. I groan as he licks my bud of flesh while he plays with the other one. I throw my head back and I grips his hair and run my fingers through it. His tongue now flicking my nipple. I bite on my lip to keep in a moan. Not satisfied by this he nips it and suck on it hard.

"F-fuck Antoonio. Mnn it f-feels so good," I cry out. He smiles and repeats the process with my other nipple. After both of them are abused pulls away and he stops. I look back to him to see him getting hard again. I bite my lip and look up to Antonio with half lidded eyes.

"Toni don't stop," I whine but he shakes his head. He reach down and strips me of my boxers. Oh yea I completely forgot all about those. After freeing me from the tight clothing he slides his finger to my butt. I moan and try to get his finger into my hole. He chuckles and quickly moves his finger away.

"Silly Lovi I don't want to hurt you, I'm not going to do you dry," He tells me. I whine but he shakes his head. He reaches over to the bed stand and quickly opens the top drawer. I groan and reach down for my cock when my hands gets smacked away. " No Lovi it's your turn to feel good. I'm going to be doing all the work," he smiles his silly smile at me and bite my lip. I turn my head and mutter under my breath.

" Hurry the fu-uuuuk. Ahhh," my cry is covered with a kiss. When the hell did he put the lube on his fingers. I feel his finger wiggle around trying desperately to stretch me. I cry out in pain and Antonio kisses me more passionately trying to distract me. Sadly it works. We kiss some more and I don't notice the second then the third finger slipping inside of me. Well not until Antonio pulls away from our kiss. " Why did you pull awaaaaayy? Oh Fuck right there Antonio! Ahh!" He presses on it one more time and them takes his fingers out. I whimper but he shushes me. What the hell don't you shush me!

He puts his penis right at my entrance and I instantly stop whining knowing that I'm in for a treat. Oh how I've been craving having his cock up my ass. Hey don't look at me like that I am a guy after all and if you didn't notice by now I'm gay too. He slowly enters me and I groan in both pain and pleasure. Boy has it been awhile since we did this. He leans in and kisses me and gently play with my curl. When he's fully in he stops kissing me and gives me a quick peck.

"Ahh, Lovi you're so tight," he grunts. All I can do is moan. I quickly get adjusted to Antonio and nod the approval for him to move. His pace begins painfully slow is he going so slow? I continue to try to figure out why. Knowing Antonio, once he's in he goes all out. Sure he'll do it slow and lovingly...after the first good fuck. Especially when we don't have sex in a long time. I don't notice Antonio looking at me darkly with a evil smirk. I finally pay attention but it's too late. Shit this is going to hurt in the morning.

He grabs my waist and impales me right on my prostate. I scream out and he continues doing it. I grab onto the bed sheets and hold onto it like it's my anchor.

"F-fast-ter T-toni~" I cry out. He grunts at me and picks up the pace. My body gets dragged up and down. More sweat slicks up our body as the heat engulfs us. Pure ecstasy flows through my body and I moan louder. The sound of bodies clapping together, mixes with the music and moans. " Toni I'm not gonna last much lonngahhh," I whimper. He grabs my neglected penis and strokes it in time with his thrusts. I cry out.

" Lovi cum for mee!" Antonio says. He thrusts a couple more times and the warm feeling in my stomach heightens. I'm so close. I let go of the bed and dig my nails into Antonio's skin. The pressure builds even more and my stomach starts to do flips. Just a couple more and, and...

" Nngh Antonio!" I scream to the heavens. I cum hard into Antonio's hand and some splatters on our stomachs. My muscles tighten around Antonio's penis and he moans. He thrust a couple more times and cums hard in me. I feel him fill me up with his seeds and a feeling of happiness fills me.

" Ahh Lovino!" he cries out. He continues to thrust a couple more times to help us ride over our orgasms. After our high Toni pulls out of me and collapse right beside me. I shiver and snuggle close to his body.

" Ti amo, you stupid tomato bastard," I yawn quietly. Rubbing my eyes.

" Mm te amo, mi amour," he says softly to me. He kisses me forehead and quickly hops out of bed. I whimper but he quickly kisses me again. He walks over to my iPod doc station and turns off my iPod then he turns off the lights. The stars outside the window glitters and gleams looking pretty as usual. Antonio walks back to the bed and cuddles back to my body. I smile and let him pull the covers up. " Good night Lovi," he says sweetly into my ear. His voice lulling me to sleep.

"N'ht ni," is all that I can say because sleep kisses my eyes and Antonio's love and warmth protects from nightmares.

* * *

**Oh my golly gosh yay! I finally finished this. I've been so ridiculously busy it's not even funny. (Oh ya Lovi said, Night Toni if you don't understand sleepy)**

**TO important things. EEEP THIS IS A MASTER PIECE...well to me it is. I'm so proud of this. My second smut and I have to say I've improved quite a bit. Thanks for reading this I really appreciate this. Next on my summer list is FrUk! Eeep my second favourite. But my top two favs aren't popular. I feel sorry for FrUk and AmerCan (AmerCan my top fav!)...why aren't there much stories on them!**

**Anyway don't mind me and my comment on couples. Thank you again for reading this. Good night every GoAnime is going to her BED!**


End file.
